Home of Hades
by pearlsofwisdom
Summary: He was the lonely lord of the underworld. She was the goddess of spring. Stories about the life and family of Hades and Persephone. Features several OCs
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Dammit. I _really _ shouldn't b writing this till I finish either Vampires Gods and Demigods or Thanatos Black. This doesn't have much to do with PJO until later in fact it would be in the Greek mythology if I didn't want to use Nico and Bianca(huh? Spell check no like her name) so much.**

**BUT I had this idea ages ago so here it is.**

**Disclaimer= Hades: pearlsofwisdom doesn't own PJO.**

**Me: The awesome god of awesomeness (Hades) is right. **

**Hades : I know**

Persephone's P.O.V

I ran through the trees with my best friend , laughing as the breeze blew back my black hair "Alecta! I win!" Alecta sighed , her brown hair blowing back in the wind,

"You always win Persephone"

"I know"

"How are you so fast?"

"I practice running away from those suitors" I said and we both fell over laughing. "Want to go pick some flowers?"

"Sure!"

Hades' P.O.V

I walked in the shadows of the trees in some meadow in the overworld. For two reasons:

A) I am lonely

B) Its very boring in the underworld

I'm still lonely but at least I'm not bored any more.

"Look at this one Alecta" came a female voice . I looked around and saw two young women picking flowers. One was clearly a nymph and had brown hair but the other one was the most beautiful woman

I have ever seen. She had thick glossy black hair, warm brown eyes and flawless skin. Who she was I don't know but she had to be mine or I'd never rest again. But how? I'm no good with romantic stuff like this. Hmm... I know I'll kidnap her! That will work right?

But I'll have to wait until she's alone...

Persephone's P.O.V

" Bye Alecta!" I said , waving her off. I was going to stay outside for as long as possible before Mother came home. . "la la la la" I sang while skipping up and down the meadow. Then , out vthe shadows , came dark robed man jumped out and grabbed me "MOTHER! HELP!" I shouted but it was too late. The man dragged down into the underworld.

Demeter's .P.O.V

"Persephone? Where are you?" I called starting to get worried "She's gone! PERSEPHONE!"

**Me: Real romantic Hades...**

**Hades: Yeah...wait you were being sarcastic weren't you?**

**Me: Yes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone P.O.V

The man , who I now realised was Hades lord of the said underworld , dragged me into the underworld.

"Let me go! when my mother finds out where I am she won't be happy!" Hades face was expressionless

"Who is your mother beatiful?"

"Demeter!"

Hades suddered.

"And I'm Persephone." Hades put me down in a room. He walked out and locked the door behind him. I looked around the room. It was very pretty acttually, with white walls , a silver desk that had a bronze hand-mirror on it and a comfy wooden bed with soft blankets. Hades knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes" I called back and he came in holding a bunch of red roses and a small wooden box.

"For you." he gave them to me and I blushed a little. Hades was really quite handsome, with his pale skin and shoulder length black hair. "I love you Persephone." he whispered and walked out.

He loves me? Hades the powerful lord of the underworld loves _me_? oh my gods!

I opened the box. Inside was a silver chain with a diamand hanging of the end. I put it on.

Hades P.O.V

I took a deep breath. Persephone was that psycho Demeter child. Oh sytx. The psycho would murder me to get her girl back. I hope she doesn't find out any time soon...

The next week:

Persephone P.O.V

I so hungry but i know i can't useless I want to be stuck here forever. Hades has given me loads of gifts this month. 15 necklaces , 12 bracelets and lots of flowers. I think he's trying to buy my love.

**Me: you called Demeter a psycho**

**Hades: yes...**

**Demeter: WHAT?**

**Hades: ahhh!**

**Me: ... he fainted...**

**Demeter: ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thana here. Hades pestered me into posting a new chapter. **

Persephone's P.O.V

I've been in the underworld for about 3 months now and Hades has actually treated me very well. He's given me loads of gifts. But he soon realised that he wasn't able to buy my love. So he took to spending all his spare time with me. Turns out that he's really very kind and just a big sweetheart. He brings food and drinks from the overworld , spends _all _his spare time with me and we even had our first kiss last month.

"Persephone."

"Yes,Love?"

"Come here." I walked into his throne room. He stood in the centre of the room looking worried. "The mortal world is dying. No crops are growing and the days are cold and harsh."

"But why?"

"Your Mother , Demeter , has refused to care for the crops until you are found and returned to her."

"They know I'm here?!"

"Not yet. But the soon will. Zeus is not _completely _ stupid" he said. "But for now , go do whatever you want." He kissed me and walked off to his chambers.

Smiling , I skipped out into the fields of Asphodel. Normally I'd spend my time her. But to day I was bored with the grey plains. I wanted to play in lush green fields filled with bright flowers. And , In the underworld, there was only one place like that.

Elysium.

I knew how get there , of course , but Hades had warned me that , if I go there, I might not be able to resist the sweet fruits that grew in Elysium.

However, this would not stop me, I ran down the slopes and into the brightest realm of Hades.

I laughed as I raced through the forest , splashing in streams and dodging the dead.

After some time I reached a lone fruit tree. It's ripe fruits happened to be my favourite. Pomegranates. I was hungry. I didn't think anyone would find out. So I chose a fruit and ate one seed.

Two seeds. It wouldn't count.

Three seeds. How would they know?

Four seeds. It didn't matter.

Five seeds. Right?

Six seeds. Stop.

I heard someone calling me. Hades. I dropped the pomegranate and ran to see him.

Zeus P.O.V

Demeter was driving me crazy. She just wouldn't stop pestering me to find Persephone. Of course I'm trying to find my daughter. But it takes time.

"Hermes, what's the latest on Persephone's disappearance?" I asked

"We have a breakthrough" My son said " Helios says he saw what happened."

"What happened then?"

"He won't tell me. He wants to know why you want to know."

"She's my child!"

"I told him that."

I sighed. Helios was being difficult. I have an idea why. I think he believes that we , the gods, don't want him because he's a Titan. "Tell him. That I will build him a huge temple in Crete if we find Persephone." Hermes flew off.

That evening Hermes burst into the throne room while all of the twelve where gathered there.

He looked worried. "Lord Zeus, I know who took Persephone." Demeter looked up.

"Who?" We all asked.

"Hades"

Persephone P.O.V

"Yes my lord?" I asked upon reaching Hades.

"Persephone?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you marry me?" Hades said holding out a golden ring set with a diamond. I was shocked. Should I say yes and become Queen of the underworld?

"Yes"


End file.
